musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Provision (musical group)
Provision is an electronic musical group based in Houston, Texas. Provision was founded in November 2000 by Breye Kiser (aka Breye 7x - Formerly of U-N-I and Bamboo Crisis) and Leslie Hyman (aka Sonitis - Formerly of U-N-I and Wraith). Provision's music is self described as "Electronic Dance Music with an Edge". With 10 years of experience in former electronic acts, Leslie and Breye infused classic progressive dance, with industrial dance & synthpop. Provision's music is known for passionate, dark, and aggressive songs of lust, love, society, and humanity. A Sound filled with pure dance floor emotion, non stop energy, and lyrics that tug at the heart. Over the last 9 years, Provision has crafted what can only be called "The Provision Sound" - Truly a unique formula of their own. At barely over a year old, Provision performed at Synthcon 2002 where they won "Best New U.S. Artist" in the American Synthpop Awards; thus solidifying their name and sound in the American Synthpop Scene. Provision's relentless self promotion and performances during their Liberation (Regional) and Evaporate U.S. Tours, quickly gained the attention of Electronic Record Labels in the U.S. and abroad. For 6 years straight (2001 - 2006) Provision was widely known in the U.S. for performing live shows with incredible energy, frequency, and winning new fans wherever they went. Provision has always been widely regarded as a staple support act in the U.S. electronic music scene having opened such acts as Red Flag, Anything Box, Cosmicity, Imperative Reaction, The Human League, Cause & Effect, Cut Rate Box, Icon of Coil, System Syn, The Cruxshadows, Assemblage 23, God Module, CTRL, B!Machine, and Cesium_137 among others... From 2001 to 2006 Provision released 3 albums, 4 E.P.'s, appeared on numerous compilations; and produced remixes for other electronic artists. During this 5 year time period, Provision did 2 U.S. Tours for the albums "Evaporate" and "Visualize", and numerous regional tours in support of their E.P.'s; and continued to support other electronic artists on tour in the U.S. Provision also performed live at many electronic music festivals during this time including Gothcon II, Synthcon 2002, ADD2K4, ADD2K5, ADD2K6, SiNthetik Sk13s II, III & IV, Electro-Nexus, Summer Synthpop Festival 2003, Synthfest 2004, and as a vendor for A Different Drum at Convergence 10 in Chicago. In September 2007, the line up of Breye 7x, Jen Foxx, Carlos Covarrubias, and Randon Harris; amicably disbanded as Provision. The decision was made so the individual members could explore other musical endeavors and spend time with their familes. Reconstruction Barely over a year after Provision Offically Disbanded, on August 15th 2008 Joel 313 of Asmodeus X approached Breye during a CTRL show at Elysium in Austin, TX in regards to working together on new music. Throughout the night, Joel eagerly tried to persuade Breye and Alex V. that it was time for Provision to return. Breye and Joel had known each other since the late 90's in the Houston club scene, having both worked at Underworld (Numbers); and had talked many times over the last decade about doing a side project together. After 3 months of toying with the idea of doing new music and performing live again, Breyemade his move in mid November; and held 2 private meetings at R.S.D. IV with Joel 313 of Asmodeus X and Matt Willis of Splendor Projekt in regards to the formation of a new band. On December 1st, Joel came into to R.S.D. IV for a 2nd meeting. Breye played a new track co-written by Jen vK. titled "Love Like Machinery". Joel contributed lyrics and backing vocals to a demo of the song they recorded that night. 2 weeks later, Joel and Breye combined all of their sound and intelligent lighting gear; into a new rehearsal studio in Houston, Texas. On January 5th 2009 - Matt Willis of Splendor Projekt joined Breye and Joel for the first Official Rehearsal session, asthe trio unanimously decided to move forward as Provision. As of July 2009, Provision currently has more than half of a new album written, and have been rehearsing 2 to 3 times weekly for their return to the stage; to prove once again why Provision is a band that you just have to see "Live". Members 2009 *'Breye Kiser': Lead vocals, Lyric and music composition, Synthesizers, Sampling, Electronic percussion, and Programming. Breye founded Provision with Leslie and is the only remaining original member. *'Joel Schafer': Electronic percussion, Backing vocals, Sampling, Lyric composition. Joel played Electronic Percussion, did Intelligent Lighting Design and Engineering, and toured the U.S. with the band Asmodeus X from 2003 to 2009. *'Matt Willis': Synthesizers, Electronic percussion, Backing vocals, Lyric composition. In 2004, Matt founded his band Splendor Projekt. He is the Keyboardist, Programmer, and Lyricist of this project. Previous members *'Jen vK. (Foxx)': Synthesizers, electronic percussion, and lyrical composition. Jen was a hired gun for the Visualize tour of 2004 (at first under the pseudonymous first name Varien), and joined as a permanent member after the Tour ended in 2005. Jen is an incredible musician and played all of her synth parts "Live" during the recording of Provision's 3rd album "The Consequence". This was a "1st" for Provision. In 2007 Jen and Breye formed the new project T3I (The Third International) and have produced Remixes for Cylab, Asmodeus X, and Phase Theory. Jen continues to contribute lyrically to Provision, and remains involved with recording and production at Red Square Digital IV. (R.S.D. IV) *'Leslie Hyman': Synthesizers, electronic percussion, and programming. Leslie founded Provision with Breye, and hired Matt Coker to complete the original line up. Leslie played Lead Synths in Breye's former band "U-N-I" (Underground Netwerk Intelligence) and was influential in shaping the early Provision sound. After a long stint with the band, Leslie left before recording began on Provision's 3rd album "The Consequence". *'Carlos Covarrubias': Live bass guitar, studio engineering, occasional vocal arrangement. Carlos was a member (off and on) since the Visualize era. Carlos is currently working with his new band Straynge. *'Randon Harris': Synthesizers and electronic percussion. In hiring Jen for the Visualize U.S. Tour, Breye got Randon Harris as part of the package. (Jen and Randon were working on their own project at the time.) Randon toured the U.S. during the first half of the Visualize tour using the stage name Charles M. He rejoined the band in 2006 using his real name. Randon continues work on his project P for Flamingo's which he created long before joining Provision. *'Alex Virlios': Live co-lead vocals and synths during the Liberation, Evaporate U.S., and Devotional Tours before Visualize was recorded. Alex joined the band CTRL after leaving Provision, and has released 3 albums with them. He is currently acting frontman for the group. Since 2004, Alex continues to make occasional guest vocal appearances with Provision. *'Matt Coker': Vocals, Synthesizers, and Lyrics on Provision's first album "Evaporate". *'Kelly Wilkins': Live mixing and lighting control from summer 2002 to early 2003, during the Evaporate Era. *'Katie McKinney': Live Synths for 3 shows in 2002 after Matt Coker left, during the Evaporate Era. Breye took lyrical inspration from original poetry by Katie McKinney for some of the songs on Evaporate. Discography *'Innocence (E.P.)' (2002) Limited to 100 Copies. *'Evaporate' Provision's 1st Album. (First release 2002; second "Limited Edition" release 2004) *'Devotion (E.P.)' (2003) Limited to 100 Copies. *'Visualize' Provision's 2nd Album. ("Limited Edition" release from A Different Drum 2004; "Regular Edition" release 2005) *'Could've Had It All (E.P.)' (2004) Single from Visualize. *'The Consequence' (2006) Provision's 3rd Album. *'Ideal Warfare (E.P.)' (2006) Dual-single from The Consequence, combining remixes of two songs from that album, "Ideal" and "Perversions Of Conventional Warfare". Other Provision tracks have appeared on various synthpop and industrial compilation releases. Provision has also produced numerous remixes, and recorded various cover songs. Links *Official Provision Website *Provision Myspace, Official Provision Myspace Page *Section 44 Records, U.S. record label co-owned by Breye that released The Consequence and Ideal Warfare *A Different Drum, U.S. record label under which Visualize and Could've Had It All were released *T3I Myspace, Official T3I Myspace Page *P for Flamingos Myspace, Official P for Flamingos Myspace Page Category:American electronic music groups Category:Musical groups from Houston, Texas